Carpooling
by spicy.pepper19
Summary: It all started because of carpooling. PUCKLEBERRY FOREVER!


**A/N: hey guys! first attempt at puckleberry, plz don't hate me too much :] oh yeah btw: Finn IS the real baby daddy, Rachel just broke up with Jesse, and Puck is still the school's biggest badass. 3 Don't own, don't own. :(**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she packed her books. Her life had taken a downturn ever since Jesse had dumped her. Mr. Schue had gotten sick with the flu, so Glee had been cancelled for the week. Without it, her afternoons had gone back to being repetitive and boring. Quinn and Finn were a happy couple again, and everything was exactly the way it was just a couple months ago.

_At least no slushy facials today…_ she thought, trying to look on the bright side. Who was she kidding? Glee was her life. Well, except for her dreams of Broadway. Still…

_Who says Mr. Schue is the only one who can run Glee?_ a little voice in her head whispered. _Being the captain has to count for something…_ With that, her mind was made up.

She zipped up her backpack and decided to find her fellow Glee-clubbers. Even though school was _technically_ over for today, she was sure she could find some of them still hanging around. Rachel confidently turned around, just in time to be hit face-first with an icy grape tidal wave.

Sputtering, she wiped the sticky cold slushy from her eyes to see a couple of hockey players high-fiving and laughing stupidly. The normal reaction to a slushy attack is to turn bright red, cry a little, and sprint to the nearest bathroom. Today, Rachel felt something different. Maybe it was because she had had such a bad day. Maybe she was just fed up with the hockey team's bullying. Maybe she was still hurting over Jesse. For whatever reason it was, Rachel suddenly felt anger coursing through her and taking control.

Slowly, she stalked up to the slushi-er, a big guy whose jersey identified him as "Rogers."

"ROGERS!" she yelled. He turned around, saw her, and smirked.

"What, did the freak come back for something else?"

"I guess you could say that…"

And with those enigmatic words, the tiny brunette kicked the enormous hockey player where they say the sun don't shine and watched as he dropped to the floor in two seconds flat. She stood there, celebrating this victory for a few seconds until the weight of her actions finally seemed to sink in. Faster than the speed of sound, Rachel Berry fled down the hall.

* * *

Puck lazily strolled down the hall. Life had been awesome lately. Well, not _awesome_, since Finn knocked up the girl he had his eyes on, but Puck was still the school's resident badass. Geeks scrambled out of his way as he walked, and hot chicks were panting after him. Yep, it was definitely good to be Puck.

As he rounded the corner, he was nearly run over by a small, purple-stained girl going at the speed of light. He felt a small pang as he realized it was Rachel, covered in grape slushy. Even though they had dated, even if they were both hot Jews, and even if they were both in Glee, they just didn't belong in each other's worlds.

A lot of people were staring at Rachel as she sped down the hall. The diverted attention was like a gift sent from heaven. Puck wanted absolutely no one to know where he was going.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. No one would find her here, underneath the bleachers by the football field. Somehow, the place made her feel…safe. The bleachers had been her haven for whenever she wanted to be alone.

Rachel checked the time on her beat-up old phone. It usually took the hockey players about an hour to give up and find another target. Smiling in the semi-darkness, she settled down and started softly singing "Clementine." It had been her favorite lullaby when she was little, and the lyrics had been among the first words she spoke, not including "DaDa" and "Bwoadway." The familiar notes soothed her, and pretty soon she felt her eyelids getting heavy…

Puck sat in his truck, impatiently drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He was blasting Korn on his radio, trying to keep up his badass image, despite the fact he was sitting outside a little kid's park being glared at by doting grandparents.

_Where is she?_ He thought, irritated. He stuck his hand in his pocket, trying to find his phone to check the time. He stopped short as he realized that he was coming up with a big fat nothing. No phone.

_SHIT! That phone has like, my whole LIFE! _He was really starting to panic (how else could Santana sext him?), until he realized that it was still in his locker. _Damn… Gotta go back to fucking stupid school._

Glancing out of his window, he finally saw her running toward him, hair flying out behind her and cheeks pink from the exercise. She climbed into his passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Jesus, Becky, take longer getting here next time! I'm a million years old now!"

His ten-year old sister pouted at him. "I still don't get why you can't park at my school Noey…"

Puck winced at the nickname. "Told ya Becky, I can't be seen at an _elementary school_. I'm the town's big badass!" Too late, he realized his mistake.

"I'M TELLING MOM!" she shrieked.

"No no no no no Becky. How much do you want not to tell her?" Puck asked desperately, reaching for his wallet. Believe it or not, his mom was the scariest lady on the face of the planet. She was already pissed at her son's bad grade in math and tarnished reputation, and hearing that he was corrupting his pure little sister would be enough to make her beat him shitless.

Becky paused, deciding. "Twenty-five. And turn off that ugly music."

Puck scoffed. "Have you ever heard of extortion, little girl?"

"I can call mom right now if you want…?"

"Fine! Here's your money." Puck handed her the cash and punched a button on the dash. Jonathan Davis's voice cut off mid-scream. Becky beamed.

"Now play _my_ music!"

"No way! That wasn't part of the deal, you little terrorist!"

Becky gave him "the look," a talent she had perfected from their mom. Puck sighed and did as she said, not having the energy to fight a losing battle. He took the CD from her and popped it in, grimacing as Kelly Clarkson's voice filled his truck. Becky started singing along happily.

And with a ten-year-old girl in his front seat and Kelly Clarkson blasting on the radio, McKinley's badass turned his truck around to head back to school.

* * *

Rachel woke up suddenly and panicked. It was cold and dark and it felt like she was trapped in a cage. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was still under the bleachers.

_What time is it? I can't have been out THAT long…_

It had been two hours.

Rachel decided that it was probably all clear by now, and she left her hiding place. The halls were absolutely empty. It seemed more peaceful this way.

_CRASH!_ "GODDAMMIT!"

Rachel jumped a foot in the air. What was that? She started picturing burglars and murderers and rapists stalking her through the halls of McKinley High. She raced out of the building as fast as she could go, not stopping until she reached the parking lot. She fumbled for her keys and unlocked her beat-up Bug hurriedly.

She got in, slammed the door, and jammed her keys in the ignition.

Silence.

_No sound? How can there be no sound? _Rachel was really starting to panic. She jumped out of her car and race to the front. She threw open the hood and gasped in horror.

Her engine was gone.

Footsteps were drawing closer. No choice. She'd have to run home.

* * *

Puck was in a bad mood. After arriving back at school, he'd had to search all over for his phone. Somehow, the school seemed to be possessed to make his life hell. Maybe it was just his bad karma. After tripping over trashcans and walking into a wall he could've sworn had not been here before, he still hadn't found it.

Walking past the Glee room, he finally saw it on the desk.

"FUCK YES! TAKE THAT, DAMN KARMA!"

Grabbing it, he started running back to the back parking lot, not wanting some person to drive by and see his truck blasting Kelly Clarkson music. He increased his speed, until it felt like he was flying through the halls. Flying, flying, fly—

_CRASH! _"GODDAMMIT!"

He had tripped and dropped his phone. Stupid karma.

From somewhere down the hall, he heard a gasp and the pitter-patter of footsteps racing away from him.

_What the fuck? _He was definitely curious. Puck wandered in the direction of the receding footsteps. They seemed to be leading him toward the front parking lot. When he got there, though, it was completely empty.

The only car left was a 1960's Bug, which someone had turned into a convertible. He stood there admiring it for a second (he's totally a guy who's into cars), until he noticed the hood was up. Peering into it, he drew back in horror. Someone had cut the engine clean out of this beautiful car.

After a couple minutes of standing there and mourning the loss of the engine of some person's car, Puck realized that his sister was still inside his truck with Kelly Clarkson wailing on his kick-ass amps. Swearing, he raced back to them. He was going to be in deep shit with his mom for being late.

Jumping in his truck, he sped out of the parking lot. _Damn I'm late damn I'm late damn I'm –_

"Noey? Isn't that your girlfriend?"

He slammed on the brakes. _Girlfriend? What girlfriend?_ Then he saw her. Rachel Berry.

_Shit. Mom and Becky still think we're together…_

"Why don't we give her a ride? She looks tired from running, and she lives _miles_ away, right? Kinda close to us?"

Puck was trapped. If he didn't give her a ride, Becky would tell Mom, who would cut his balls off in his sleep. If he gave her a ride, she…well… she was _Rachel Berry._ Chattering all the way home, thinking this means something that it doesn't, and probably telling everyone at school that Puck was a big ol' softie who listened to Kelly Clarkson.

Then it started to rain.

_Fuck my life._

Puck turned off the engine. Pulling his hood up, he ran toward the girl, who was now yelling something to the sky about good times and bad times.

_Bat-shit crazy…_

"Hey, Berry."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Burn it? TELL MEEEEEE! oh yeah, I'm a slow updater. sorry. I'm just going into high school, which is CRAZY AS HELL. so sorry. again. k bye.**


End file.
